


Origin Story

by tel_alep



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Autism, Blink and you miss it trans!abed, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tel_alep/pseuds/tel_alep
Summary: Small scenes of Abed Nadirs life.





	Origin Story

When Abed was five, he was sent to a speech therapist.

Abed couldn’t understand why. He spoke fine.

So what if all his words were borrowed from others. So what if he liked repeating them.

They felt good on Abed tongue, in his throat.

The therapist explained to Abed that he needed to learn how to speak like the other kids.

Like the normal kids.

The kids who didn’t make their parents cry and fight at night. 

The therapists grip felt painful when she pressed Abeds hands down on the table so he couldn’t flap them.

 

.

Every Saturday, before his dad woke up, Abed sneaked to the living room to watch cartoons.

He watched with the volume low, moving his lips along with the dialogue.

Abed watched the same DVDs so many times that they started to malfunction, and he saved up his money to get new ones.

With time, his taste developed.

He moved from Disney and Transformers to sitcoms and sci-fi movies.

They helped Abed create intricate fantasy worlds.  
Worlds where he got to be the Hero. The Adventurer. The Cool One.

Worlds where Abed could escape the noise of his parents muffled fighting coming from downstairs.

 

.

Lockers were uncomfortable places to be shoved in.

They were cold and metallic, and had sharp edges.

The small place suffocated him.

This all probably just made it better for the bullies. Knowing for certain that they were making him hurt.

Abed did his best to ignore them. That’s what always helped kids in movies.

It didn’t help one bit.

It just pushed the bullies to try harder.

 

.

Sometimes, the world felt simply painful to Abed.

It often happened in school.

Loud noises pounded against his skull, his binder gathering sweat and making his chest itch.

People were rushing to and from classes moving too slowly and brushing up against Abeds arms.

The pressure was building inside him.

Abeds instincts were telling him to curl up in the floor, to cover his ears and rock rock rock until the world around him disappeared.

And that’s what he did.

No wonder Abed was the weird kid.

 

.

Often he felt out of place.

For Abed, trying to fit in was like trying to ram a square piece trough a round hole.

So he had stopped trying. Stopped struggling.

Through accepting himself, Abed had given up on being accepted by others.

But when he sat with the study group, laughing and smiling and talking with them, Abed felt like maybe he could be accepted.

Accepted with his strangeness and bad social skills and movie references.

Maybe he already was.


End file.
